1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of detonators for explosive or blasting environments and particularly apparatuses and methods for deactivating or reducing the performance characteristics of detonators in order to reduce the intentional or accidental initiation of an event by triggering the detonator.
2. Background of the Art
Most modem explosive events are electrically or electronically triggered. The detonation system typically comprises an available electrical power source, activation circuitry, an electrical bridge wire between the power source and the explosive material. The explosive event is initiated by passing current through the bridge wire to initiate the explosive event or trigger an initiator which in turn triggers the explosive event. For example, pulsed current can vaporize the oxidation of aluminum as part of a detonation system.
It is an unfortunate characteristic of these times that explosive devices may be present in many different environments. Legal explosive devices using detonators may be present in construction projects, drilling or mining projects, demolition projects, and military projects. Unlawful use of explosives may occur in criminal activity, terrorist activity, and other such events.
It is often desirable to deactivate explosive devices or even detonate those devices under controlled action. Explosive devices can be detonated safely only under such controlled conditions; even then, the controlled conditions may be marginal because of the sensitive nature of explosive devices. That is, it is difficult to move, transport, manipulate or physically act on an explosive device that is suspected of being capable of intentional or accidental detonation.
Some detonators are activated by movement (e.g., mercury switches), timing devices, distal signaling devices (e.g., phones, microwaves, RF transmission, or magnetic response) and the like. As the mechanism for detonation may be unknown or may be known or feared to be unstable, detonation is usually problematic as the conditions cannot always be fully controlled.
It is desirable to create a greater level of control in the environment of explosive deactivation or neutralization by addressing the detonator element itself. If the detonator itself were disabled, destroyed, or reduced in terms of the effectiveness of performance, the control over the explosive environment is greatly enhanced. Even though the explosives may accidentally or intentionally be detonated, that probability is reduced by addressing the functionality of the detonator.